


blanket lasagna

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blankets, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, see author's note for the content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko is saying good night when he sees something that distracts him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	blanket lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for wrestling things, Takara does mention having to lose weight for a tournament.

“How many blankets do you have there?” Zuko asked Takara as he said good night and saw the pile of blankets on her bed.

“Um...like eight?” Takara shrugged from where she sat at her desk.

“You really did inherit my ‘can’t take cold’ gene,” Zuko said with a laugh, and noticed that she was wearing a sweater with sweatpants tucked into socks, “It’s getting close to a tournament, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Takara said, “Got to get as much water weight out as possible."

“You know the drill,” Zuko said, “Don’t overdo it - “

“Or Mom’ll lecture me about the dangers of cutting weight for tournaments,” Takara said, “I know, I’m careful.”

“Good,” Zuko said, “Good night, Takara.”

“‘Night, Dad,” Takara said as he stepped out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> not me projecting on steam babies on how many blankets i have XD


End file.
